Two Is Better Than One
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Matt and Ally can't stand to be apart. Song:Two Is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls And Taylor Swift MattHardyxAlly


Matt awakes to his heart beating hard in his chest. He looks over to see her side still cold and empty. He sits up with his head in his hands and a picture of her in her dark blue jeans, WWE shirt hugging her frame closely, her dark hair pulled back, and her icy blue eyes the day they met splashes into his mind. The day they first spent together runs through his mind and the moment their lips first touched torments his thoughts.

_'I remember what you wore on the first day _

_You came into my life and I thought _

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"'_

"Ally" he whimpers softly,"Baby i miss you...i'm an ass...i ruined the best thing in my life!"

Matt plops his face back into the pillow as his heart pumps painfully and as all the memories of her take over his mind and he breaks down.

A flashback slams into his mind as he bellows.

-3 Months earlier-  
Ally slaps Matt shoulder after he snuck up behind her again.

"Matt! You bastard!", she laughs as she hugs him. "You're gonna be the death of me i swear!"

Matt laughs also and kisses her softly holding her tightly in his arms.

"Is there anyway i could make it up to you baby?" he asks.

She pulls his head back down kissing him again.

"Yes," she replies, "Don't stop you knucklehead."

Their lips touch once more before he pulls her against his chest holding her tight. She kisses it softly and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I love you Matt," she whispers softly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Matt glances down at Ally and realizes, he feels the same way. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I love you too Ally, you mean the world to me," he whispers back.

_' ''Cause everything you do and words you say _

_You know that it all takes my breath away _

_And now I'm left with nothing'_

-Present time-  
Matt stumbles out of his bed and walks to the bathroom. He takes one glance in the mirror seeing what a mess he is and leans heavily against the wall.

"Ally," he whispers, "I need you so bad."

He breaths hard and decides he has to call her. Matt walks back to his room grabbing his cell phone, he sits down on his bed. Dialing the familiar number he shuts his eyes tight listening to the call ring through.

"Hello?" the voice that has been haunting his dreams the past 2 months asks.

"Ally", he says softly.

"Matt?", she replies barely above a whisper, "What do you want?"

"Ally", he repeats, "I... I can't live without you."

_'So maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one'_

Silence on the other end he continues, "I think two, is better than one."

_'There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you thought that it got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one'_

-Ally-  
Ally lies in bed Matt suddenly on her mind. She sees flashes of his goofy smiles that melt her heart, the way he rolled his eyes whenever she was being weird but laughed along just the same, the way his mouth felt on hers, the taste of him blocking out all her other senses as their lips met. The memories making it harder and harder to breathe as the memories flash through her head.

_'I remember every look upon your face _

_The way you roll your eyes _

_The way you taste _

_You make it hard for breathing'_

The shrill ring of her phone breaks her thought. She reaches for it, answering without bothering to look at the caller id.

"Ally," his voice rings through her ears like a bell.

"Matt?", she whispers barely able to talk,"What do you want?"

"Ally. I...i can't live without you." His voice pangs right to her heart as she closes her eyes. She listens to his voice and breathing.

_' ''Cause when I close my eyes and drift away _

_I think of you and everything's okay _

_I'm finally now believing'_

"Two is better than one," she says repeating him tears running down her cheek. "Matt, i can't live without you either."

"Ally, i need you," he whispers, "Can...can i come over? I need you now...really bad."

"Y-yes," she stutters, "I miss you Matt...hurry."

_'That maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one _

_There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you thought that it got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one'_

-Matt-  
Matt quickly gets dressed and heads out the door to his car. He sets off toward Ally's house taking the path her hadn't taken in 3 months. He shows up at her house and stands outside her door gathering all his courage before knocking lightly on the door.

-Ally-  
Ally hung up the phone and Matt's voice runs through her head freely before being stopped by a flashback of the day she met Matt. His light blue Tarheels basketball jersey hanging loosely off his athletic body, dark blue jeans, black hair pulled back, black backwards hat, and his chocolaty brown eyes looking back at her.

_'I remember what you wore on the first day _

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true'_

The light knock on the door shakes the flashback away as she slowly opens the door to the man that has been in her dreams since the day she met him. His chocolate brown eyes melt her inside as she looks back.

----Matt-----

Matt looks up and into Ally's icy blues staring back at him.

"Um...do you want to come in?" she asks softly.

Matt nods and follows her in closing the door behind him. Standing in her hallway Matt longs to reach out and hold her, but he fears she might reject him.  
Suddenly Ally hurls herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. Matt wraps his arms around her and holds her close as he can.

A tear drips down Ally's cheek and she whispers,"Matt, i can't live without you, it hurts to much. I'm not near strong enough."

Matt lifts Ally's chin up gently and kisses her passionately holding her close as possible.

When their lips break away, they stay in each others' arms and Matt says, "I love you Ally." Kissing the top of her head he whispers in her ear,  
"Two is better than one."

_'That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one _

_There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you thought that it got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking I can't live without you _

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one _

_There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_But I'll figure it out _

_When it's all said and done _

_Two is better than one _

_Two is better than one.'_


End file.
